


In Full Bloom

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anthony JActs of Service Crowley, Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: After a weekend away Aziraphale comes home to a surprise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt LAVENDER and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/633698214503170048/lavender).

Aziraphale’s holdall is light as he climbs the steps from the tube station out into the daylight of Soho. He had hoped to make more purchases, but the book auction was a bust and the estate sale held very little of interest to him. The two new volumes in his large bag are the only things he has to show for the weekend.

It’s pointless, he knows, to be upset about a wasted few days and unbought books—he has literally all the time in the world to waste and will get his hands on the books he wants eventually. But he’s still cranky.

He could have spent the weekend reading his favourite novels under the warm glow of his halo in a comfortable chair. Or sampling the experimental recipes of the bakery across from the bookshop. Or being wined and dined by Crowley in whichever fancy new restaurant had caught his eye.

Talking of Crowley, Aziraphale will have to call him when he gets in. He checks his pocket watch—not even 5:00pm. Still plenty of time to fix themselves a reservation for this evening, so perhaps all is not lost.

A small smile catches his lips as he thinks of the Bentley screeching to a halt outside the bookshop in less than half an hour. The smile only grows wider when he turns a corner and catches the scent of lavender in the air. The smell only grows stronger the further he walks, until the bookshop is in sight.

Aziraphale almost stumbles as his legs both try to stop and continue to walk. In the end they opt for stopping. Aziraphale stands, gaping at the bookshop as people flow around him. Some people knock his shoulders and mumble profanities under their breath, but Aziraphale barely registers them.

There are window boxes crammed with lavender hanging from every windowsill outside the bookshop. They are a riot of purples and greens which standout beautifully from the red walls and shabby windows. Aziraphale loves it.

Making his legs move again, Aziraphale crosses the road towards his shop. He runs a hand over the lavender as he passes, then lifts it to his nose to confirm he’s caught the scent. There is a smile on his face and a spring in his step as Aziraphale pushes open the door and enters the bookshop.

To no surprise at all, Aziraphale finds Crowley stretched out boneless on the sofa. He is scrolling mindlessly on his phone and doesn’t even spare Aziraphale a glance.

“Hi angel, good trip?”

“Not really,” Aziraphale admits. “Only two books to show for the entire weekend.”

“Well, two books is better than none.”

“What a positive spin. I suppose you’re not wrong.”

Crowley still doesn’t seem to be looking at Aziraphale, but then again who knows where his eyeballs are pointing behind those sunglasses.

“Speaking of the weekend,” says Aziraphale, “it seems you’ve been busy.” He motions to one of the windows with his head, in case Crowley is looking.

A grunt is Crowley’s only response.

“I smelt them all the way down the street, it was delightful.”

This time Crowley’s grunt is accompanied by a shrug and a distinct slowing of his endless scrolling.

“And they look absolutely stunning!”

Crowley starts to fidget, sitting up and throwing his phone onto the sofa. Finally, he speaks.

“It’s nothing—”

“It’s certainly _something_.”

“I was just bored—”

“So you often _claim_.”

“It’s not like _I_ need any more plants—”

“I don’t mind if your collection overflows to the bookshop.”

Now Crowley is definitely looking at him. Aziraphale can feel the weight of his gaze despite the sunglasses.

Crowley shrugs and looks away. “You’re welcome then, I guess.”

Aziraphale beams. “I _love_ it, my dear. Now, how about you rustle us up some reservations for dinner, and I’ll make us each of cup of tea before we have to head out.”

Before Aziraphale even reaches the kettle in the back room, Crowley lifts his fingers and snaps—reservations made.

The shop is blissfully silent as Aziraphale fills the kettle and pulls down two mugs. While he opens the tin of his favourite loose leaf tea, Aziraphale has a thought. He pauses to pop his head back into the shop and call over to Crowley.

“Of course, if the lavender starts attracting too many customers you’ll have to get rid of it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
